Three-dimensional digital content may be configured in a variety of ways to support a variety of features. In one example, three-dimensional digital content is used to model a scene having a plurality of objects. A user is then able to interact with the content to change parameters in order to achieve different two-dimensional views of the content. Examples of changes in parameters are usable to achieve these different views include a change in viewpoints of the scene, change in lighting, colors, and so forth. In this way, a user may readily obtain a desired two-dimensional view through interaction with these parameters without having to manually redraw this view.
However, conventional formats used to support three-dimensional digital content are readily compromised by malicious parties. For example, even a user having basic computer skills is able to download and use conventional three-dimensional digital content when exposed via a network, e.g., to download the content when implemented using a dynamic runtime language. Accordingly, conventional techniques have been developed to protect the three-dimensional content from being compromised. These conventional techniques, however, involve generating one or more two-dimensional views of the three-dimensional digital content. Although this protects the three-dimensional digital content from compromise, e.g., from access to a mesh, texture, or polygons used to form the content, a user is limited to these views and does not support user interaction. Accordingly, the user is not able to change the parameters in order to achieve different desired views in order to determine whether a desired view or interaction is supported by the content. This limits a user's awareness of which parameters are supported by the content, thereby limiting the user's interaction and defeating a very purpose of creating this content in three dimensions.